The X-periments
by Canonball12
Summary: The X-periments is a story about a group of young mutants who are kidnapped by Sabertooth and forced to participate in experiments created by someone with sinister intentions. will the x men be able to save them? or will they have to save themselves?


Hey y'all (yeah I say y'all, as in y'all better not judge me) I'm cannoball12 this is my first time posting here but feel free to completely destroy my story, as long as it's constructive . I hope you enjoy.

Location unknown 9:30 P.M.

My scanner detected two mutant signatures moving together in Cleveland Ohio one of them was omega and the other was Beta just what I was looking for. I didn't take me long for me to find them after I hacked into the traffic cameras they appealed to be a couple of homeless vermin wearing old loose fitting garbage from the goodwill. According to my data banks the beta mutants name was Cameron Yamamoto, she is 17 years old and her height 5'9 has green eyes and a small frame, her father kicked her out at 14 years old, and fire began to come out of her hands. The second mutant has no records beside a single picture taken of her on Santa's lap three christmases ago that was uploded on Camerons facebook; she looks about 9, and has pale skin and blue hair of an unnatural shade at first I thought they might by realated some how but i could find any blood realtaionship between the two. They are both perfect candidates for my experiments I will send my puppet to retrieve them immediately.

-**Oakland California 9:36 P.M**.

"Come on Lula it's getting late we don't have time for another one of you'r tricks". Cameron said to her blue haired companion.

"Please Cam I've been working on this one all day" replied her blue haired friend.

"Fine but hurry up I've had to deal with that per I call a boss at the dinner all day and now I just want to sleep Luna". Crap was it hard to say no to the kid Cam thought.

Cam watched as Luna ran to a nearby trash can grabbed the lid, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Now watch this." Luna called out.

Suddenly as column of snow rises from the ground directly under the lid levitating the trash lid into the air

"Is that it" Cam called at her blue haired companion. I've seen that before now come on let's go.

"No wait for it" Luna said with a shake in her voice.

Suddenly the bottom of the pillar disappeared with Luna still levitating in the air on top of the top layer of ice and snow, and then slowly she began to move toward Cam with a determined look on her face.

"Great job, Luna that is amazing" Cam said in a surprised voice.

but just as Luna was about to get within arm's reach she lost control and slammed right in to Cam covering her with the snow that was holding her in the air.

"Whoa" Cam said just as she was hit with a force of 78 pounds.

The two girls then looked at each other covered in snow and began to laugh uncontrollably

After they were done Cam said "come on kid let's get back to the click kid"

Luna cheerfully replied with an ok and they walked 5 blocks to their old rundown apartment otherwise known as the click for the constant click that could be heard throughout the .

But as they arrived they saw the door way to their apartment wide open before Luna could say anything Cam covered her mouth with her hand and whispered into her ear "wait here"

Cam quickly used here Natural mutant power and set her left hand on fire and entered to her dark dreary apartment. The apartment itself was ripped apart with large claw marks running alongside the wall. She began to hear a rustling coming from her bathroom; slowly she approached the door and put her hand on the door knob, then bused into the room only to find a squirrel eating one of Luna's candy bars.

With a sigh of relief she began to relax until she heard a terrible male voice coming from behind her. "Welcome home runt" she quickly turned around to see a giant beast of a man with razor fingernails and fangs, is eyes were a bestial yellow and smelled of feces and rotting flesh. He took a swing at the Cameron but she dogged rolled into a more defensible position.

She looked at him a released the fire that coursed through her very veins and realized enough to kill any mortal man, but as she would soon discover this was no mortal man.

He emerged from the fire with burnt but healing skin and charged at the young mutant who dogged and cried out to Luna to run away, hopping to at least be able to save her if she could not save herself. He the slashed Cameron's arm leaving three large gashes on her for arm she let about a yelp of pain but managed to burn her assailant away from her. she took a second to look around the apartment she work so hard for that she had just set on fire during her fight with that beast and said "Well guess dealing with all those creeps at the diner was for nothing". Herself reflection was interrupted by creed getting ready to charge, she got in her fighting position and prepared for her last stand.

-**Oakland 11:26 P.M**

Luna was sitting on a bench outside her and Cameron's fall back place crying Cam had still not arrived. It was an old abandoned parking garage where they had squatted before Cam had gotten a job at the diner, she wondered if she had stayed if it would have made a difference; she had seen his horrible beastly face, and the image it had created froze her in fear until Cam told her to run away, a move which saved her life and she was sure of it.

Then Luna thought out loud "time to stop mopping around, I Luna she had to save Cam from the, so she scary beast man".

Then a blond haired man hanging stepped out of the front door of a nearby hotel and said "ma'am does this scary beast man happen to have blond hair, fangs, and recently attacked a girl who in turn blew up her apartment complex". Luna nodded and snickered at the thought a Cam blowing the Meanie up.

The blond man said "then were looking for the same bad guy"

Luna replied with a smile "I guess we are mister..."

"Guthrie, Sam Guthrie; but you can call me Cannonball.

So this is my first time writing a fan fiction, and despite my name I only am giving Sam minor roles after this arc (And most non-OC's except for guest appearances, which I may or may not explain later) I plan this to be five to seven parts a depending on your reaction, my free time, and how much fun I have with this I will write sequels (already have plans for three to four) pretty much I'm leaving In most of the stuff from OTL (notably excluding deadly genesis, for now dun dun duuuuuh) but I probably won't reference much or do actual research so please comment and have a great November.

Next week (maybe?): meet the rest of the experiments and Cannonball and friends go on hunt for Sabertooth and his mysterious master (though I'm sure you've guessed who it is by now) plus Luna starts her semester at Xavier's.

P.S comment on who should be on Cannonballs team so far I'm thinking a Wolvesbane, Sunspot, Gambit, M, Longshot, and Chamber! (im not sure if i can write for gambit through and i would love to hear what you think)


End file.
